Watching You
by darkaznang3l
Summary: The team 7 were sent to watch over two girls. Lots of things happen and who is this stranger who wants to kidnap them? Read inside and youll see. R&R please...


A New Mission. Is This Babysitting?

Michelle me: Okay! This is going to be a new story that I've decided to write this story about my friend, the one and only AMY NGUYEN, or also known as shikashikanaranara. Or Rebecca's little sister. She will be put in this story and will be known as AYAME! A rich, spoiled, caring, Ninja of the Sand Village. Also my trustworthy little sister KATHY will be in here and will be known as KIMIKO! ALSO a rich, spoiled, Ninja of the Sand Village! YAY! Plus they are both in the same teams! Yay!

Amy: YAYYAY! Well, first of all, I'd like to thank Michelle for putting me in this story, because my sister never puts me in her stories!

Okay! It's okay if you guys don't review but it would REALLY inspire me and MOTIVATE me to write more. BUT, this FFN thing is all about exploiting your ideas and showing it to the WORLD!

Disclaimer I SO DON'T own Naruto and neither does my friend Amy. If I did…then Sakura would've died like SO long ago. Anyhoo! ONWARD!

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One fine morning in Konoha, somewhere around a tiny bridge stood three young genins. "Where's Kakashi-sensei!" whined a familiar blonde haired boy. "Shut up Naruto. Kakashi-sensei will be here soon," Sasuke said. "Oh, Sasuke-kuuuun! You're SO cool! Naruto! You should be more like Sasuke-kun and stop complaining all the time!" yelled a high pitched voice that belonged to a pink haired girl.

They waited for about an hour or so…maybe even two, until a masked Jounin appeared out of NOWHERE! OMIGOD! "Sorry, I saw a drowning fish in the water while I was in the shower, I felt sorry for it, and so I taught it how to swim…" Kakashi said. All of his pupils sweat dropped. "You're a liar Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah! Fish naturally know how to swim! And what was it doing in your shower anyway?" Sakura asked. '_Heh heh…Stupid Sakura…It probably fell out of his lying ass_…' Sasuke thought.

'_Heh heh…Sasuke-baka! I can read your mind!' _Naruto thought to himself. _'So can I, Naruto…' _Sasuke thought, transferring his thoughts to Naruto. They both stared at each other for a long time, mentally exchanging thoughts to each other.

"So!" Kakashi said breaking the silence. Sasuke and Naruto broke out of there mental conversation and stared blankly at their sensei. "Well, helping a drowning fish wasn't the only important thing I did today…" Kakashi began. His students just stared at him like he was crazy or something! "I was called from the Hokage Tower to assign you guys to a VERY important mission! The Hokage wants us to meet her at 12 o' clock sharp. So we'll meet up again at this very bridge, OUR bridge," Kakashi finished.

About an hour later, Naruto began walking to his teams own little bridge. He saw Sakura and Sasuke already there. But NO Kakashi. But that didn't surprise Naruto or him teammates because out of thin air Kakashi ARRIVED! "Alright! Let's make our way to the Hokage's Tower!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at um…nothing. "Hey! I got an idea! How about we fly over there like ninjas!" Sakura yelled trying to impress Sasuke. "What a great idea Sakura-chan! We already have all the necessary materials!" Naruto yelled. And with that, they '_flew'_ to the Hokage's Tower.

"Okay! You guys are a little late but whatever. I've got a VERY important mission for you three so don't screw it up! Two rich important men from the Sand Village wants us to watch over their daughters for until he comes back from his important something that is none of my business. SO I want you three to go home, pack your things and prepare yourself to go to the Sand Village," said Tsunade.

"WHAT! That is the VERY important mission? So it means you want us to technically BABYSIT them?exclamation point Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at the Hokage's face. "Tsuande-sama, I'm not sure how this is such an important job," Sakura said. "Well, their fathers just fear their protection and wants us to watch them. Who knows who wants to kidnap them or whatever, so just do it, plus, we're getting paid LOTS OF MONEY!" Tsunade said with a grin.

"Babysitting huh? Wow like that will be fun," Naruto said sarcastically.

"What was Tsunade-sama thinking, giving us this mission?" Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. The three kept walking until they needed to part to their own house.

The next day, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke both appeared at the bridge and waited for Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei better be here soon…" Sakura whined for she had woken up early. Kakashi appeared on the bridge. "You know, it was kind of weird because I thought someone was talking about me…" he said. "Kakashi! I can't believe you are early! I guess there was no drowning fish today huh?" Naruto said and laughing his head off. _'Baka'_ Sasuke thought. So the three happy genins and one Jounin strolled through the gates of Konoha to journey to the Sand Village.

AT THE SAND VILLAGE

"Wow! That is the most beautiful house I've ever seen!" said Sakura staring at the house with awe.

"You know Sakura, that is the house of the girls you have to protect," said Kakashi. Sakura just stood there STILL in awe.

"Wow! This is going to be fun then! Let's go greet them!" Naruto exclaimed running to the front door of the house. Naruto arrived at the front door step and rung the doorbell. The door didn't open until he rung it a few times. He heard someone coming to the door so he backed away since he didn't want to be hit by the front door. The footsteps stop and the door slowly opened. A pretty girl about Naruto's age stood at the front door. She had flowing, black, layered, shoulder-length hair, and was wearing a light blue kimono. She had shiny black eyes and smiled at them.

"Are you the ninjas my father sent?" she asked politely. "Yeah! I am Naruto of the Leaf Village and will be the future Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto said with thumbs up. The girl just smiled and turned to the door. "Kimiko-san! They're here!" A girl also about their age stepped out of the door. She had brown hair that is barely shorter than her shoulder. She had shiny, glassy, hazel eyes. She had on a kimono too, but instead pink. "Hi!" she said. The three genins stared at her.

"My name is Kimiko," she said with a smile. "And mine is Ayame," said the girl in the blue kimono.

Sakura stepped up and introduced herself. "My name is Haruno Sakura, ninja of the Leaf Village," she said.

Sasuke didn't like introducing himself but he didn't want to be rude so he did so anyway. "Uchiha, Sasuke…" was all he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Ayame and Kimiko in unison. "Well, I'm sure you guys are tired from your trip so come in please," said Ayame, motioning her hand for the three tired ninjas to come in. "And you must be Kakashi," she said. Kakashi smiled, not like you could tell and nodded.

"Wah…what a nice place Ayame-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded and Sasuke smirked. "Do you guys want something to drink? Like, I don't know…," asked Kimiko. "Yeah! I want a COLA!" Naruto exclaimed. "Me too!" yelled Sakura for she was thirsty too. "Tea…" was all Sasuke said. Sakura saw Sasuke wanting tea so she changed her mind. "Never mind Kimiko-san! I want tea now." "Be right back then!" she said cheerfully and laughing in her head.

"So Ayame-chan, why did your father feared for your safety?" Sasuke asked. Ayame laughed. "I don't know. I guess he is just worried about me and stuff. Besides…I'm the only child here so I guess it could get pretty dangerous," she said and smiled. _'She has a nice smile' _Sasuke thought. "Oh? So what is Kimiko-chan doing here at your house then?" Naruto asked. "Well, her father works with mine so he sent her here for you guys to watch over too. Not mentioning she's my best friend," she replied.

"I'm back!" said Kimiko, holding a tray of the genins' drinks. "Here is your cola…" she handed the cola to Naruto. "And here's your tea…" she said, handling the tea to the desired people. "I figured you would like some tea too," she said pouring Kakashi some hot tea. "Wow! Look at that fish! It's drowning!" Kakashi exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Kakashi-sensei! Fish can't drown and we're not that stupid!" Sakura yelled. "No! Seriously! It's drowning!" he said. They all turned around to see a 'drowning' fish. "Kakashi-sensei! The fish isn't drowning!" Naruto exclaimed and turned around to see his sensei already finished with his tea. "You tricked us Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at Kakashi. Kakashi only laughed crazily and went out the door. "Well! I must go! TTFN! Ta-ta for now!" he said and strolled his way back to Konoha.

"Your sensei is crazy…" Ayame said sweat dropping. Then all of them were quietly finishing up their tea.

Sakura kept on staring at Sasuke, who was…not staring at her, but instead STARING at Ayame drinking her tea! OMG! Sakura felt a little upset inside so she tried to break Sasuke's stare by bringing up a conversation. "Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked. Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy or something. "We were walking for almost a whole day already and you're asking me if I want to walk MORE?" he asked with a questioning look.

Sakura looked at him as if he was offended. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I thought you would like walking with me," she said. "I don't think that would EVER happen," Sasuke said. Ayame tried to bring up another conversation. "Well! Since you guys are probably staying for a pretty long time, I guess I should show you guys to your rooms," she announced.

"Kimiko-san! Can you help me show them their rooms?" Ayame yelled for she was in the kitchen doing…something.

"Sure!" she yelled through the kitchen. She came to the living room a few minutes later. "Okay…just follow me and Ayame and we'll show you to your rooms!" she said.

The three nodded and followed the two girls upstairs. They kept walking until Ayame and Kimiko stopped. "Naruto, this is your room," said Kimiko opening the bedroom door. She motioned him to come in. "Wow! This is bigger than MY bedroom! Thank you Kimiko-chan!" he said LOUDLY. His room was ORANGE themed and had an orange bed, it has a nice wardrobe to put his clothes in and a bathroom. She nodded. "Okay then! Just unpack and you're good!" she said. She closed the door for Naruto and went to give Sasuke and Sakura their rooms.

Sasuke and Sakura were still following Ayame and Kimiko for they didn't get their bedrooms yet. But then they didn't really have to walk because Sakura's room was right next door to Naruto! Wow…now isn't that convenient. Sasuke didn't really have to walk either because his room was right next door to Sakura's! Wow! All three rooms lined up! "Sasuke-kun! Your room I right next to mine!" Sakura shouted happily. Sasuke just stayed quiet. "Well…just so you know! My room is right down the hall if you need anything and Kimiko's room is next to mine," Ayame said. "Well, its getting pretty late and you guys must be pretty tired from walking all day so get some rest and see you in the morning!" she said and with that she and Kimiko went down the hall to their bedrooms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay! I hope you guys liked the story. Yeah and review please. I would appreciate it much.

YEAH, I DO ALLOW FLAMERS. AND HAVE MY WORD FOR IT, I WONT GET MAD NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU ARE BASHING ME. YOU ARE JUST TELLING ME MY MISTAKES AND AS AN AUTHOR YOU HELP ME SEE MY ERRORS AND FIX IT. AND YOU ARE JUST INSPIRING ME MORE.


End file.
